This invention relates to the amusement activity of kite flying and, more particularly, to a game involving the use of kites known as kite fighting. Specifically, the invention is directed to equipment needed for a game of kite fighting and in particular to a cutting device for use in kite fighting.
Kite fighting is a game played by two or more players. Each player has a kite with a cutting means applied or attached to the string of the kite.
The field of play is first agreed upon. Each player then sends his kite aloft and moves within the field of play to maneuver his kite with the objective of cutting the other player's kite string before his kite string is cut.
Previously, makeshift cutting means has been used in kite fighting. Known cutting means is quite difficult to apply or attach to the kite string and is dangerous to use. In the past, for example, the kite string has been covered with wax and glass particles embedded in the wax to serve as a cutting means or a razor blade has been attached to the kite string to serve as a cutter. As the cutting means is applied or attached to the kite string or falls to the ground during a game of kite fighting after a player's kite string is cut, there is a risk of injury to players and spectators.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an effective and safe cutting device for use in kite fighting.
Another objective is to provide a cutting device for snagging and cutting at opposing player's kite string during a game of kite fighting which is easily connected to a kite string.
A further objective is to provide a cutting device which can be easily connected to a kite string by a player without risk of injury prior to a game of kite fighting.
An additional objective is to provide a cutting device having guarded cutting means designed specifically for use in kite fighting for eliminating the risk of injury if the cutting device strikes a player or spectator during a game of kite fighting.
Yet another objective is to provide an economical cutting means for use in kite fighting.